My Heart Kills for You
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: To everyone else, Skylar Wade is an ordinary person. But, she has a dark past and had blood on her hands just for revenge on one and only one person. Living on her own since nine, she learns to trust no one and never stay long in one place. But, when she gets imprinted on by Collin Littlesea, how would she learn to coop while seeking her revenge when he is slowly breaking her?
1. Chapter 1

**_To everyone else, Skylar Wade is an ordinary person. But, she has a dark past and had blood on her hands just for revenge on one and only person. Living on her own since eight, she learns to trust nobody and never stay long in one place. But, when she gets imprinted on by Collin Littlesea, how would she learn to coop while seeking her revenge when he`s slowly breaking her?_**

 ** _Collin/OC_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Skylar sung that was scary as hell. I only own my characters._**

* * *

 ** _They tell me one day Karma is going to come and bite me in the ass. I laughed at them. Bitch, I am Karma._**

 ** _~Chapter 1~_**

Skylar Elliot Wade.

Some people, when they hear my name, aww and say how pretty it was. But, for my job, they call me Karma. At the sound of that, you`d think of someone`s faith and how they fucked up to get it. Well, I think that name suits me perfectly fine then. You know, daddy screwed up, killed mommy and now has a daughter that plots revenge. If that`s not Karma, then I don`t know what is.

I seek revenge of the man who killed my loved one. The only person I had in my life. My mother. And I couldn`t do anything to stop it, which makes me feel useless all together. But, not this time.

I`ve been looking for him for about a year and a half and I must say... he is a slick bastard. But, then again, he had people to help him and keep him safe. This is totally not fair to me, but hey. It`s not my life that`s being taken. It`s theirs.

I`m going to be honest. I`m not a murder. I`m going after the murder. But, people stand in my way by trying to hide him and keep him safe. But, what they really didn`t know is that their hiding the bad guy.

If only they knew who they were helping.

They quiver in their boots when they catch a whiff of me. Hell, I`d be scared if I was me. I`m an expert at combat since I have been training since the age of nine which is now been about eleven years. I had just finally grabbed enough courage and experience to actually go after him. But, again his people stood in my way. But, then they run in fear as to why I was paying them a visit. Of course they`ve heard about me, but they never got the chance to see my face.

They never live long enough to.

I bet your wondering, what is a twenty year old, 5'3 woman going to do so terrifying that she made people run for the hills. Ha, as if they could get far. Looks can be deceiving in many, many ways, my friends. And I use that to my advantage. Well, let me explain a thing or two to you. So, I should probably start from the beginning. Okay, it all started when I was nine years old...

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _I giggled as my mum brushed my blonde hair while she sang a soft tune. I don`t know why she considered even bothering my frizzy hair, but I didn`t care since I love when she sings to me. She always had a beautiful voice._

 _I felt her stop as she put the brush on the couch which she was sitting on and leaned down to me. "I love you, Sky-Blue." She called me that since my eyes were sky blue. I loved the nickname she gave._

 _I gave her a toothy grin and looked back at her from my position on the floor. "I love you too, Mommy!" She giggled and patted my head._

 _Who knew things could go heavenly sweet to hell in a matter of minutes._

 _My mum froze when she heard banging from the door._

 _"Abigail! Open up!" A dark, wicked voice sang._

 _To be honest, it made me shudder in fear. I didn`t know who it was, but he gave me a bad feeling._

 _A very bad feeling._

 _Mum hurried to her feet and brought me over to the stair case. We didn`t go up the stair which confused me dearly on who we were going to get away. I furrowed my eyebrows as she grabbed the edge of the stair case and lifting it up. My blue eyes widen at the secret room that has now been discovered._

 _She hurried me inside and tried to quickly close it until I stopped her. "Aren`t you getting in, Mommy?" My voice was scared and shaky._

 _Mum gave me a watery smile and shook her head as she ran her fingers through my neatly brushed hair. "No, baby girl. Mommy has important business to take care of."_

 _"Abby! I`m getting impatient!" The voice roared._

 _I flinched before mum kissed my head. "I love you." And with that, she closed the stair leaving me in the dark, scary room to only listen to what was going on outside._

 _I heard the door break down as mommy screamed. "Where`s our child, Abigail?"_

 _Their child? ...Me?_

 _I was an only kid, so they had to be talking to me._

 _"Safe from you, Tristan!" She splat back as I heard the man chuckle darkly._

 _Hearing footsteps come closer, I pulled my knees to my body and laid my chin on my kneecap. "Oh, and why would our dear daughter be away from her father? Tell me that?"_

 _"Because, you`re a murder." The curiosity was killing me, so I just had to lift the stair case up a tiny winy bit and take a look. The man was circling around my mom had a smirk on his face and I noticed two other mans behind him, watching curiously._

 _The man`s eyes were blue just like mine. Was he my father? Mum never talks about him much and when I ask where he was, she`d quickly change the subject. It always sadden me when I see the other kids at school getting picked up by their daddies, but I never even saw mines._

 _The man laughed and stopped in front of her, "Oh, you mean my job. I only do it to keep this family together."_

 _Mommy pinched the bridge of her nose and close her eyes while stepping away a few steps. "Not like that you don`t." Her brown eyes flew open to glare at him. "Why couldn`t you just get a real fucking job?! But, no! You had to murder people to get the money!"_

 _"And how do you think you afforded this house? The clothes and everything else, huh?! You took that from me when you ran away with our damn child!"_

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _And then he smacked her._

 _I covered my mouth as the tears fell from my eyes in a fast motion. They didn`t stop either. A whimper came from mum`s mouth as she struggled to get up. She gripped the coffee table and looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, the bruise already forming on her cheek._

 _"Where is she, Abigail?" He asked once more._

 _Mum spit out blood on his fancy shoes. I could see his patients running on a thin line. "And what exactly do you want from her?" I barely heard her say._

 _He grinned at that. But, not a happy grin that you do when you see a old happy couple at a park. No, an evil grin. "Well, only to carry on the family tradition of course." He kneed her in the stomach._

 _I shivered. I never wanted to be like him. Like mommy said, he killed people! That`s not right!_

 _"She`ll never be like you!" She coughed, hunching over._

 _He growled at her and picked her up by her neck while I bit my bottom lip to keep a word to myself. Her feet dangled in the air, kicking effortlessly. What was I suppose to do? I was a useless nine year old girl which was nothing compared to three muscular guys._

 _Mum clawed his hands in order to try and break his grip. "Give me my child, Abigail."_

 _"Never." She croaked out. As the minutes passed, she soon gave up and her arms dropped. He dropped her like she was a piece of trash and she fell, lying on the flood messily. She looked...peaceful. I thought maybe...she was just sleeping...yeah...That`s what she`s doing She just had to be...I looked her over twice and noticed the lack of moving in her chest._

 _I small gasp exit my lips once I realized she was dead. As in not living. He killed her. He killed her with his bare hands. And I had to sit here and witness it...My eyes widened when all three of their head snapped in my direction. I quickly shut the case and prayed they didn`t see me._

 _"Up stairs." My supposal father says as I heard the footsteps rush up the steps. I winced every time their foot hit the step I was hiding underneath. It was quiet for what felt like a long time with the sound of things breaking and yelling in the background, but I found myself ignoring it and singing quietly to myself._

 _I swallowed thickly as they came back down and my father cursed in rage. "Where the hell is she?!" His shallow breaths were heard before the door slammed shut._

 _I waited ten minutes before checking to see if the coast was clear. Once I found it was, I stumbled out the hiding spot and fell on my hands and knees. Shaking my head, my eyes found my mum lying dead on the floor._

 _I scrambled over there and grasped her hands and kissed her forehead. "I`m sorry, mommy." I didn`t know what I was exactly sorry for, but I found myself saying it. Maybe because it was me that got her killed. He did only wanted me after all. I should`ve just turned myself in. But, then I remember something my mom told me._

 _"If a man ever comes in threatening mommy, there is a tape with lots of money. I need you to pack up and run. Never look back, okay. Promise me that."_

 _I nodded, not understanding anything up until now. "I promise!"_

 _My head snapped to the entertainment center and dished out the VCR tape. Smashing it, loads of money spilled over. I shuffled them into my arms and ran up stairs to my trashed room and pack the clothes and money and my bag before heading back down stairs._

 _Giving my mom one last kiss, I looked into her lifeless eyes, "I promise to get him. Whatever it takes."_

 _Then I ran._

* * *

Those were some good memories. Note me being sarcastic. It was hell. I watched my mother die by her husband. I promised her I would get my revenge. And I`m not stopping til I do so.

I smirked when a small, old wooden house came into view. Thank goodness too. I thought wondering in these woods for hours was useless.

"One, two, Skylar's coming for you.

Three, four, Better lock your door

Five, six, grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late.

Nine, ten, Never sleep AGAIN..."

I yelled the last part as I kicked the door in making the back hit the wall, harshly. I took my gun from my bra and pointed it at the two men that were trying to escape through the window.

They quickly stopped, noticing that they were caught and had no place to run. Literally. This little house had almost zero space. I motioned my gun to the couch as if to say, 'Have a seat.'

They complied as I began to speak. "Where did you think you two were going?" I said in a false sweet voice.

The brunette with green eyes spoke for this, "Away from your crazy ass." He grumbled. I actually smiled at him.

"Oh, feisty! I like you already." I pinched his cheeks. I would`ve assumed him smacking my hand away if it weren`t for the fact that the gun was pointing at his head. "But, too bad I`m not in the mood to make lovey dovey with people who are hiding my target."

"We don`t-"

"Know what I`m talking about, blah blah blah." I cut the ginger off. I outta shot him for his hair color. "I heard it all before, cupcake. But, there`s always something that leads me toward him and that makes you," I stepped back and grinned at them. "A liar."

"We swear-"

I snapped my head to the brunette, "What`s your name?"

"Erm, Darwin."

I pressed my lips together into a thin line and hm-ed him. "Okay. Tony. But, next time you lie, don`t have you high school picture around, `kay?" He paled as I searched the house.

"What are you doing?" The ginger asked.

"Looking around, dumbass." I said in a duh voice. I looked into the kitchen which was right across from the living room. See, that`s how small the house was. I check the fridge which FYI, they had nothing good when I took my knife from my boot and threw it.

Turning around to see my knife in the wall, two inches away from Tony`s face. I giggled and skipped over to them. Putting the gun to his chin, I smiled at him, "Lying to me and trying to sneak away. You have some balls, kid." I grunted when I kneed him in the no-no zone.

Pulling my knife from the wall, I went back to the fridge that interest me. "Just tell me and I won`t have to kill you." Of course, this was a lie and they`ve already seen my face so they must die. If I wanted revenge, I needed my identity to be hush-hush. They stayed quiet as I sighed. I looked into the freezer and something in the ice tray caught my attention. An envelope.

I put the envelope in their faces which showed the emotion terrified, "Ice tray. Nice." I ripped it open. Snatching the paper inside, I scanned it.

I growled and dropped the letter and grabbed the ginger I have yet to find the name of, "What the hell is a Fork?!" I shook him. "Don`t play games with me!" Tony thought it be a good idea to come get me from behind which only lead my elbow to his stomach and a bullet in the head.

Too bad. He was cute too.

The ginger screamed as I turned my attention back to him with my gun pointing towards his forehead. "Five seconds." I declared as he raised his hands in defense.

"I don`t-"

"Five."

"Please-"

"Four-"

"Don`t do this-"

"Three!"

"Why?"

"Two, motherfucker!"

"No-"

"On-"

"Wait!"

I waited for him to speak as he breathed out. "Forks is in Washington."

I rolled my eyes, "Bullshit." I studied that map inside and out and I never found the name of Forks.

He shook his head rapidly, "I`m not lying. The map!" He pointed towards the wall. I didn`t take my eyes off him nor lower the weapon I had against him. My eyes flickered to Washington and sure enough, a small wording that said Forks was there. Huh, you`d think I`d see that.

"Thank you." I say as I started to head for the door.

"That`s it?" He asked as I whipped towards him. "You know, Karma is going to going to bite you in the ass one day."

I couldn`t help but laugh, "Bitch, I am Karma." He had the same faith as his friends here as I exited the small woodened house.

Washington here I come.

* * *

 _ **So, did ya like it? A new story which I hope to be a short story. If not, 20 chapters or less cuz I honestly don`t even have the time. Along with another story I`m working on 'Darkness Unfolds' so if ya want, you can check that out too! Review!**_

 _ **~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_To everyone else, Skylar Wade is an ordinary person. But, she has a dark past and had blood on her hands just for revenge on one and only person. Living on her own since eight, she learns to trust nobody and never stay long in one place. But, when she gets imprinted on by Collin Littlesea, how would she learn to coop while seeking her revenge when he`s slowly breaking her?_**

 ** _Collin/OC_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my characters._**

* * *

 ** _I found the girl of my dreams. She has the eyes of a killer, but stole my heart like a theft._**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 2~_**

"I am not sexually frustrated." I screamed for the hundredth time, but the pack continued to make fun of me.

"Come on, Collin. It doesn`t hurt to bang a few girls." My best friend, Brady tried to convince.

I scoffed, "Yeah, keep doing that and you`ll be following our dear buddy, Paul over here." Paul just sent me a dirty look, but said nothing. He`s been really good with his temper because of his wife, Rachael.

"Ease up on the guy," Our alpha, Jacob says. Thank you for cutting in all dear and mighty alpha. I could`ve needed you like two months ago, but you know. Whatever. "He`s trying to save himself for when he finds his imprint."

I crossed my arms and nodded, agreeing with him. "Exactly." They rolled their eyes at me. Well, exsquueze me for doing what I think is right. Geez, they should give me some credit around here. I actually had self control to not lost my virginity to some random chick I'm not even destined to be with.

"Cole, you`re twenty-three and has yet to get laid. I don`t know about you, but is it really worth it?" Yes, he said correctly. Twenty-five. Two-five. Two decades and a third I've been on this earth and have yet to touch a girl`s clitoris, clit, vagina, vajay-jay, punani or whatever else you call it on the woman`s body. I haven`t touched it...but, I thinking seeing it counts, right...right...

I thought about Andre`s words. I wanted to find my imprint and live happily like the others in the pack. Imprinting is apparently suppose to be rare, but nine out of thirteen have imprinted, so that raised my hopes. And yet, ten years of being a shape-shifter I still have no luck. But, I wasn`t going to let that discourage me. I knows she`s out there somewhere, waiting to be found by me. I have a feeling in my stomach.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Yes it is."

"Guys, I support Collin`s idea." Renesmee stopped cooking on the stove to look over her shoulder. Her brown eyes gazed at me as she gave me a supporting smile. Even though the chick was half vampire half human, I still loved her. That, and she cooks amazing food.

"Why, thank you Ness."

"Aw, she doesn`t count!" Quil declared.

I glared at him. Before I could open my mouth, Jacob`s imprint did. "And why not?" Jacob just sat back, watching amused as his wife entered the argument.

"Because you`re an imprint." Jared answer, matter-a-factly. I bit back a scoff as I let the argument about me unfold.

"So, and I`m telling you how imprints like it. So, you can kiss my ass." We oo-ed and some of us muttered 'burned' underneath our breath at the sassy imprint. We snickered at the flushed Quil and Jared before Jacob caught my attention. He was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. I knew that look all too well.

We all knew that look too well.

I scooted my chair from the kitchen table and exited the Black`s residence before he could attack her with his lips. I didn`t need to be presence to see that.

I started walking down the path of the woods in peace as I let my mind wonder. I wondered how _she_ would look. How _she_ would smell and feel. Urg! The waiting burns! It burns my soul to the very bottom knowing that she`s out there and I have yet to see her. I didn`t even know her or knew what she looked like, but I wanted her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a stick snap. My head whipped over to the empty road that was next to the woods as I saw the back of a blonde. She was short, but then again everyone was short compared to me. Her hair bounced every step she took and she smelt of cinnamon and coco. God, why was that scent so luring? She looked like she was on a mission. I didn`t realized I was following her until I moved some of the tree branches out of my way.

I don`t know why I was following her, it was just an instant command my body did without even telling my brain. My wolf couldn`t stop purring at her which confused me greatly. I felt some type of pull and I didn`t even know what it was for.

I stopped when she did the same. She looked around and I caught the sight of her bright blue eyes. They put the brightest, sunniest day in the sky to shame. Gosh, they were so pretty, but they read something...dark in them. Like a bad past. The flared with anger and it made a frown in her forehead. I then declared that I didn`t like it when she frowned. I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to hear her laugh and I want it to be because of me. I want to make her smile and kiss all the anger she has stored away.

I imprinted.

I felt a goofy smile form on my lips as I realize it. I finally found her. I finally found my imprint. Oh, I wonder what her name is. Probably something pretty. I wonder where she lives and why she`s so angry...She angry and now it`s my job to make her un-angry. Hell, I`ll even put on a clown suit and ride a unicycle to get at least a small smile to appear on her face...but, then again she might be afraid of clowns. I know a few people who are. Brady. But, I`m not mentioning names.

"Who`s there?" She spoke, confidently. Even her voice was perfect. It showed no fear and a lot of strength. It was silky, but had just enough edge in it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I forgot she asked a question. "I`m serious. Don`t make me come after you because once I do, hell is coming for your ass."

And she was feisty. I love her already! Oh, wait. She still didn`t see my face. How am I suppose to talk to her when she can`t even see my face. I stepped out of the protection of the woods as her eyes shot to me. She examined me as I did the same to her.

Her blonde, beautiful hair went pass her shoulders and she had a slight tan. She was wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, black knee high leather boots and black leather jacket to complete the outfit. I won`t lie, she did look hot. But, why was she wearing all black? Where was she going? How did she know I was following her? All these question was hurting my head.

"What do you want and why are you following me?" She demanded.

I opened my mouth only to close it due to not knowing the answer. "I don`t want anything."

She rolled her pretty blue eyes and crossed her arms, "Okay, and you`re following me because?"

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck in a nervous matter. I didn`t know why I was following her. I felt like I was on a letch that she held. "Um, you looked lost. I`m Collin Littlesea." I raised my hand for her to shake.

She looked at my hand with a raised eyebrow and then back at me. I instantly put my hand back to my side and took a few breaths. Well, she was a tough little rabbit, huh? I`ll play the game, I guess. "What type of name is Littlesea?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I was happy to even be sharing a conversation with her. "Um, I don`t know. Just my last name, ma`am." She nodded as I kicked a pebble. "Aren`t you going to tell me your name?"

She laughed as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard. "Erm, no. I`m not giving my name out to a random stranger." My heart tugged. Okay, I may be a random stranger now, but in reality, I was your imprinter and you`re my imprint, so basically were soul mates. Not stranger.

But, I couldn`t tell her that. Not yet at least.

So, I settled for the next best thing. "But, I told you my name."

This causes her to shake her head, "You could be lying for all I know." She turned to leave. I immediately panicked. She was leaving and I didn`t know her name. Shit! Do something, Collin! I pulled my wallet from my pocket and ran in front of her. Her smell hit me like a truck full of bricks. She smelt even better up close. I erased the thought and showed her my I.D.

"Collin Littlesea. I`m not lying." She bit on her bottom lip and studied my picture. Her eyes went back up to me as she blew frustrated air.

"Your point?"

I grinned at her, "You should give me your name."

"Lucy William." She stated before continuing her walk. She looked urgent to be somewhere, but something inside me didn`t think the name suited her. It just...didn`t sound right for her.

Instead of stopping her, I joined her on her walk. "You`re lying." I told her.

Her eyes flickered to me, "You are following me, aren`t you?"

I chuckled, "Don`t dodge the subject. Now, tell me your real name."

She clenched her fist into a tight ball, angrily. I love it when she`s angry. She was so hot. "Skylar." Okay, now that fitted her.

"Skylar." I tested it on my lips. I loved the feeling that it caused me as it rolled off my tongue. Skylar looked at me for a split second before she started to speed walk. I easily caught up to her though, so that was useless.

"You`re still walking with me." It wasn`t a question. More of a statement.

I ignored her, "Just Skylar?" She gritted her teeth making her jaw line stiffen which I found even hotter.

"Yes."

"No last name?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" If she had no last time then I wouldn`t mind sharing mines...Skylar Littlesea...Damn, that sounded just right on the tongue. Mr and mrs. Littlesea. The Littlesea family. The Littlesea couple. Ring ring, hello, Littlesea residence.

Skylar stopped walking and glared at me. "Look, I don`t know what you want, but leave me the hell alone. I am looking for someone and you are interfering. Now, leave before I do something I regret." She hissed. I blinked, hurt. She continued to walk, but this time I didn`t follow.

It felt like she stabbed my heart repeatedly with a army knife and then set it on fire.

Get over yourself, Collin. She`s getting away!

I shook my head and looked down the road, "Hey, Skylar!"

Her head whipped around as she gave me an icy look, "What?" I couldn`t help but think this whole her getting angry with me was hot. I mean, it was. Thank the Gods they set me up with Skylar.

I smirked at her, "You know you`re going to be mine, right?"

Her hard facial expression fell replaced with a blank look. She didn`t know what to say. I made her speechless. I actually got her to stay for a few seconds longer. "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "Faith. Destiny. I just know."

She stared at me for a while before shaking her head and turning around. This time, she was slow with her pace, her back faced me, but I could tell she was deep in thought. I watched as she sank deeper and deeper into the road until it swallowed her whole and I couldn`t see her anymore. You don`t know how bad I wanted to follow her, but I chose to let her go.

Faith would let me see her again. One way or another. She took my heart with her and I just hope she took good care of it.

I just hope.

* * *

 _ **When you don`t show for years on years on years end, but low-key have at least 10 chapter prewritten...hahahaha... riiighhhhtttt! Love you! Review!**_

 _ **~HatersGoing2Hate**_


End file.
